User blog:Red robinn/Lioyd vs green ranger
Wiz ninjas they are quick and skilled Boomstick so sneaky Wiz like green ranger the morphin ranger Boomstick and lioyd the green ninja Wiz it's our job to see who,would win a death battle Wiz as a teenanger chosen to be the green ranger tommy Oliver as he lived up to the name Boomstick and he's not the only ranger there is there's red white yellow black blue and even pink Wiz he has some useful weapons like the power gun which can shoot some lasers Boomstick and even the power dagger it's just like a a regular except it shoots a energy beam and he'll a energy lighting I could use that for a special purpose Wiz yeah we both know it's not for a special purpose anyways he has weapons known as the dragon shield which is useful to blocks powerful attacks Boomstick whatever Wiz green ranger even has his own Zords look at them wiz their beautiful Wiz like his dragon Zord that his useful for him Boomstick I love giant destructive robots Wiz but green ranger isn't invincible he has limits to his skills that could be a threat to him Tommy : Well how about a white tiger Kira: that's works too Wiz as a young age who was the son of the evil lord garmeodon lioyd garmeodon Boomstick son of a evil villain just like Darth vader and Luke Skywalker Wiz he learned to become one in a school for bad boys I question that who would build a school for bad boys Boomstick I lived up to the name of a bad boy back of my car even says bad boy Wiz ok then he wanted have a Army for his defeat by his fathers enemies Boomstick he tried for snakes but they trick him and got captured by the ninjas Wiz then Sensai wu made lioyd on the good side and.... Boomstick was destined to become the green ninja so he had to face his own father it's a great deal Wiz I wouldn't say great deal lioyd must face his father but he was controlled by the overlord who garmeodon found Boomstick he was able to defeat the overlord with his the power of light and with he freakin awesome dragon I want that oh and he uses something called power beam Wiz well u will never have it and lioyd weakness is that he wouldn't want to hurt his own father Boomstick wait he made his father a good guy it is just like Star Wars Overlord: you cannot defeat me child lioyd : I am not alone my father will help me defeat you Wiz alright the combants are set time to finish this once and for all Boomstick it's time for a death battle!!! Green ranger keeps on walking in the forest Lioyd comes down on a tree Fight! Green ranger attacks lioyd with his power dagger Lioyd blocks it then jumps and kicks green ranger Green ranger uses his power gun Lioyd gets hit by it Green ranger uses the power dagger to make a energy beam Lioyd dodges it and he uses his powers on green ranger Green ranger uses the power dagger on lioyd Lioyd uses his dragon on green ranger Green ranger calls put his dragonzord Lioyd uses the power beam on the dragonzord Green Ranger uses the dragonzord to uses his powerful strike on lioyd and he falls on the ground and steps on lioyd Ko Boomstick yeah dragons Wiz here why green ranger wins he was more stronger than lioyd and he is bigger than him his height is 5ft and lioyd is like 3inches of a Lego figure Boomstick well I guess it was a stomp get it? Wiz the winner is tommy Oliver the green ranger Next time on death battle Hears some gods music I AM KRATOS Category:Blog posts